


Never Trust a Bored Vampire

by maryfic



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Finger Sucking, Ghost Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Possession, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S5 of Angel: the Series, Spike gets bored. Angel gets horny and forgets about Spike’s little condition. That won’t last long. A little AU to fit my purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust a Bored Vampire

Angel took great precautions when he chose to masturbate in his office. Wolfram and Hart had to be completely empty, or at least empty on his floor. Which happened on occassion. He had to be mildly intoxicated, which for an Irish vampire took quite a lot of whiskey and time, one of which was usually in short supply. 

But the stars aligned tonight, and he’d chased everyone off, and he was blissfully drunk, and his muddy boots were kicked up on his expensive desk, and his cock was slick and gripped and life was good. 

Long, easy strokes, because he could take his time and he did, using his fingers to tease the head, shifting the foreskin, sliding his other hand between the buttons of his dress shirt to pinch a nipple. Squeezing until a flash of pain opened his mouth on a sigh. 

He was so lost, in fact, that when Spike’s voice echoed in his head, and a dark, lusty chuckle sounded, he thought he was just balls deep in a memory. Until he lost control of his hands. 

"Spike, what the hell?" 

"Well, well. Look who’s being naughty. Peaches in the office. Gonna get those fancy clothes all messy," Spike said. Thought. Spike was in his head and this was some kind of nightmare. 

Until Spike did that thing, that fucking thing with his hands that Angel could never replicate and he moaned loud enough to wake the dead. 

"Ah, ha, still got it. Hands are little big, though, sire." Spike taunted. "For what I’ve got in mind." 

Angel watched helplessly, trapped in his own mind while Angelus roared in pleasure and pride at his boy’s antics and he groaned, knowing he was going down in flames with that kind of encouragement. Spike always played to Angelus, and time and distance and a soul hadn’t changed that. 

"You keep any toys in here, Poofter?" Spike asked, lazily reaching for one of the drawers. 

"No, damn it, don’t touch that, Spike," he uttered reflexively, then rolled his eyes. When had Spike *ever* listened to him. 

"Right, sticky, and all. Best just give it up, love. I’ve got you -" and he squeezed and rolled to prove it, "well in hand." 

Spike knew the minute Angel gave up control. It was when the body’s legs spread just enough for Spike to work one hand down there and press a finger, Angel’s finger, into his ass and kink and pull, just enough to make their eyes roll back. 

That big fist had shared control now, and Angel wrapped around Spike and cupped the genitals he found, ghost or not, and wormed his hand inside tight jeans until he found hard coolness. 

Angel came first, spattering his clothes and hand. Then he lifted it to his mouth and shoved Spike forward, with a “Suck, boy.” 

Then Spike came with a howl and burst out of Angel’s body, sprawling on the desk, legs spread and jeans damp. 

He looked down and grinned, then said, before Angel could move, “Wes owes me fifty quid.” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for callsigntheslayer. Want to prompt me? http://maryfic.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
